


Speechless

by demonsushi01



Series: Klance Trope Month 2k20 [30]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Lost Voice, M/M, POV Lance (Voltron), True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsushi01/pseuds/demonsushi01
Summary: Day 30Lance gets hit with a joke powder that takes his voice away. The only way to potentially counteract it is by giving him some intense feelings. The team all have their own ways of trying to do so.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance Trope Month 2k20 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727086
Comments: 12
Kudos: 190





	Speechless

Lance doesn’t think too much about it when he gets hit with some strange spray from a not-so-happy local, angry with Voltron for driving the Galra out of their planet. He gets hit and goes to the decontamination chamber on the castle, letting it power-wash the remains off his armor and face. Then it’s a stop to the medbay to make sure he’s not about to die from whatever it is. He’s figured out how to run a scan on himself from watching Coran do it multiple times and it chimes in a cheery tune which tells him he’s going to be fine.

He walks back out to join the others and finish up the discussion with the leaders about the coalition and alliances. He doesn’t have to say much and just sits quietly while Shiro and Allura do the heavy lifting. He reaches under the table to hold Keith’s hand while they wait. Keith gives him a worried look but ultimately relaxes. 

Walking back to the castle is a rather quiet affair as well. No one really spoke much after the leaders refused to join the alliance and found Voltron to be more of a nuisance than a help. It sucks when it happens, knowing there are races and planets out there who full-heartedly support the Galran Empire. The leaders are giving them time to restock and then leave, which is awfully nice of them.

No one wants to stay long though. Moments after boarding the castle, Allura and Coran move to the helm and take it out of orbit and into the next system. Everyone stands in silence on the bridge. If Lance knows his team well enough, he knows they’re all putting some form of the blame on their shoulders. Frustration and guilt at not being able to save a planet and creating a new enemy. Which means Lance has to find a way to relieve the tension somehow.

“The planet smelled like a cow’s ass anyway.” He jokes. It gets the reaction he’d expect. A scolding call of his name from Shiro and Allura, a groan from Keith and Pidge, a snicker from Hunk, and a confused noise from Coran.

“What? It’s true! I be--” His voice cracks in a way it hasn’t since he came out of second puberty. His hand comes to his throat, while Pidge cackles. 

“You okay?” Keith asks.

“I’m fine.” He says, though his voice is strained. He rubs his throat and tries to clear it. Allura tilts her head curiously and looks to the others for an explanation. 

“Are you sure?”

“ ---- !” He tries to say something but nothing comes out. Keith is quickly by his side along with Hunk who both recognize the panic in Lance’s face. 

“Maybe you have space flu? God, please don’t have space flu.” Hunk whines as he presses his hands to Lance’s face. 

“Did you eat something planetside? Maybe it’s a reaction?” Keith seems just as stressed. “Let’s get you to the medbay.” He takes Lance by the hand and quickly guides him there. The rest of the crew follow right behind, tension back as they worry about the fate of one of their own.

Coran has him stand still as he runs a quick scan over Lance. It makes the same happy chime from before, giving him an all-clear. Coran frowns as he looks it over, and then changes tools and steps over to Lance. He takes his face gently, holding it steady and instructs him to open his mouth. Lance does so, making sure his tongue rolls out to give him the best view of his throat. 

The new tool scans the inside of his mouth and pings with a tone Lance hasn’t heard before. Coran hums, letting go of Lance’s face as he reads over the results. Lance finds himself anxiously shifting from foot to foot.

“Is Lance going to die?” Hunk wrings his hands.

“He’s not going to die. Right, Coran?” Shiro looks to the older Altean. 

“Did you consume anything, solid or liquid, while on the planet?” Coran asks Lance. He shakes his head rapidly. He knows better than to do that, especially when he doesn’t have a scanner on him to make sure it’s even human-safe. 

Coran swaps out tools again, this one is about the size of a ballpoint pen but has two prongs, and gently takes Lance’s face in his hand once more. He tilts Lance’s head back and puts the tip of the tool up his nose. 

“Breathe.” Coran reminds him and he does, slow and steady breaths to help him stay calm himself. The tool pings another different melody and Coran examines it as he pulls the tool away from Lance. 

“Well?” Pidge looks at the tool.

“Ah! Scavoilan powder!” Coran moves to clean off the tools.

“Scavoilan powder? They still make that?” Allura looks unamused.

“What’s Scavoilan powder?” Keith crosses his arms.

“Oh, it’s nothing to worry about really!” Coran assures him. “You see, it’s this old joke powder essentially. It temporarily disables your ability to speak, assuming you have a larynx or something similar. Otherwise, it just makes everything you eat taste like ash.” 

“So he’ll be fine?” Keith asks.

“He’ll be fine sure, but without knowing a human baseline, I can’t tell you how long it’d take to wear off.”

“Can you estimate for us?” Shiro looks at Lance and then Coran. He hums as he twists the edge of his mustache.

“Anywhere from a minimum of three quintants to about… how long is a human lifespan?” He asks. Lance can feel the edges of panic starting to creep in despite his best efforts. He runs his hand through his hair as his team explodes in a flurry of trying to find an antidote for the powder.

But, they can’t  _ make  _ an antidote because Lance went through decontamination and the trace amounts still in his airways wouldn’t be enough for them to use. Keith takes Lance’s hand and holds it tightly. He doesn’t mind, it helps keep him grounded. 

“There has to be  _ something, _ ” Keith says.

“There’s very little we can do.” Coran frowns. “I’ve heard rumors that intense feelings can negate the effects of the powder, but I wouldn’t be too sure personally.”

“Intense feelings?”

“Like shoot him?” Pidge asks. Lance whips around to look at them and they shrug in response. 

“We’re not shooting Lance,” Shiro tells them.

“Oh! Maybe eating something really spicy?” Hunk suggests. 

“That’s just going to give him heartburn.” Keith rolls his eyes. Lance sighs and walks out of the room. Keith follows him, still holding his hand. He’s silent for a few moments before squeezing Lance’s hand and pulling him to a stop.

“We’re gonna figure this out, okay?” He says. Lance steps closer to his boyfriend, resting his head on his shoulder. He nods and Keith wraps his arms around Lance. 

.o0o.

Pidge doesn’t shoot him as much as they do zap him with their bayard when he least expected it. He gets them to stop by stealing one of the cables they’d need to play their game and hiding it in his room for a few days. They apologize and he hands the cable over. The two then sit side-by-side as they play a co-op on their game. 

Hunk does offer him spicy food, which he eats on the sole principle of missing it from old earth snacks. It makes his eyes water and his throat burn, sending him into a coughing fit at one point. Keith tells him to stop when he spams his boyfriend with texts that are a bit TMI about the  _ end _ result of the spice-scapade. 

Allura tricks him into walking into an airlock. The second the door sealed shut he could feel panic hit him full force as he remembers when he was almost sucked out the last time. He pounds on the door as she threatens to eject him out to the cold void of space without his armor. But she lets him back in with tears in her eyes and apologies pouring out of her. 

Shiro at least tries a tamer approach. He willingly offers up a movie marathon night. He, with the help of Coran, picks out tearjerker movies that have everyone bawling in some capacity. Language barriers and culture clashes be damned. While it doesn’t help Lance speak, it does make him feel better after crying. 

Every night that passes, he spends it in Keith’s arms. Keith continues to reassure him that everything is going to work out. But after nearly two weeks, it’s hard for Lance. Speaking out loud has always helped him think and organize his chaotic mind. Without it, his brain gets muddled and flips back and forth between English and Spanish in a way he hates. 

It feels like he’s on the edge of exploding, every thought and feeling he has echoing horribly loud in his mind. Keith tries his best, trying to take over talking for the two of them, but Lance can see it’s starting to take a strain on him. Tonight isn’t different, Keith talking about nearly anything his brain gives him, churning out only half-baked thoughts. 

Lance reaches up and presses his fingers to Keith’s lips. It silences him instantly and he sighs as he pulls his hand away, resting it on Keith’s chest. 

“I’m sorry. I just… I want to help.” He says. Lance nods, he  _ knows _ how much it’s eating at Keith that the problem hasn’t been fixed yet. An unsolved puzzle he’s missing some piece to. Lance doesn’t want to reach and grab his datapad to text Keith so he lays there, tracing circles on his chest. 

“I know, you know it. But there has to be something else you know?” He winces. “Okay, yeah, I’m terrible at doing the talking. I think that’s become very clear.” Lance huffs a soft laugh and Keith pouts at him. He shrugs a shoulder but smiles hoping Keith understands that he doesn’t mind it really.

They fall into a natural silence, one Lance  _ actually _ appreciates for the time being. He just presses his hand to Keith’s chest and feels the heartbeat under his palm. It’s soothing and when he closes his eyes he can find his matching the rhythm of Keith’s. Keith settles a hand on Lance’s shoulder before it slides and cups his jaw.

“Lance?” Keith asks and he opens his eyes back up. “I know this probably isn’t the best time to ask and you’re allowed to say no but -- um. Can I kiss you?” 

Lance tilts his head curiously, wondering what brought it on.

“I just -- I’ve been wanting to but it hasn’t felt right after, well, everything. And I just…” He trails off. 

Lance chuckles softly getting Keith’s attention again. He nods with a small smile. Honestly, he’d been dying to kiss Keith too. They’ve been dating for just over a month now and it was killing him. He was trying to go as slow as Keith wanted to, waiting for his cues and all. Knowing that Keith has been wanting to kiss him for a while now does something to his heart.

Keith hesitantly leans forward, shy and a bit stiff. Lance lets him take his time and he presses their lips together. It’s soft and sweet and Keith retreats far too quickly. Lance leans back in and captures his lips in a similar kiss. It sparks something in Keith as he’s moving to steal one away, but this time it’s not as shy or soft. 

This time he moves his lips eagerly against Lance’s and his head spins from the change. He doesn’t mind though, his tongue sliding against Keith’s. It becomes a bit heated after that. Unable to track who kissed who. Only knowing the feel of the person beside them and the heat of their mouth. He moans when Keith pulls back with his lip caught between Keith’s teeth. 

“Fuck Keith.” He sighs and goes for another kiss when he pauses. Keith looks at him with wide eyes.

“Did you just --?”

“Oh my god.” Lance touches his throat and looks at Keith. “Well, it looks like your kiss broke the magic spell. We’re married by Disney standards.” He laughs. 

“Hmm. Gross.” Keith rolls his eyes but smiles regardless.

“Now come on, give me a  _ kiss _ again.” Lance tugs on his shoulders.

“As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe that this is almost done? I can't! 
> 
> The tallies are all in! Drum roll please!  
> Supernatural/Mermaid with 5 votes each  
> Tattoo Parlor & Flower Shop with 6 votes  
> Superhero with 15 votes  
> And our winner: Body Swap with 21 votes!
> 
> It was quite a wild ride watching what was winning, and I was honestly thinking Superhero was going to win at the end but Body Swap came out of nowhere and decimated it lol
> 
> That being said I do want to give Day 31 a good fic, especially after all the participation you have given me! Therefore, I might not post it on time and I do apologize in advanced for that 
> 
> Feel free to chat with me in the comments below or by reaching out to me at demon-sushi on Tumblr <3


End file.
